oelfkefandomcom-20200215-history
Zu welchem Hof?
Dieser Artikel ist kein Artikel. Dieses hier ist eine Projektseite zur Bearbeitung Chronik Oelfke Diese Seite ist eine Seite, um die Zuordnung innerhalb dieser Oelfke-Wiki folgender Personen und Ereignisse nicht zu vergessen: Dorothee Oelfke und ihr Sohn Heinrich Diedrich * Seite 392, Buch "Die Heidmark": Dorothee Oelfke (27), geb. zu Wohlde, gehört mit ihrem unehelichen Sohne Heinrich Dietrich (2) zu den ersten Amerkia-Auwanderern. Wo wurde Dorothee geboren, wo hat sie bis zu ihrer Auswanderung gelebt, was wurde in den USA aus ihr?--Madamchen 12:52, 29. Dez 2007 (CET) Die Fakten sind richtig, wie die von Hartmut am 16. Januar 2008 gefundene Passagierliste (Datenbestand Listen, Eintrag von Hartmut am 16.01.2008 auf Diskussionsseite Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke)) zeigt.Dorotthee Oelfke ist tatsächlich mit ihrem Sohn Heinrich Dietrich (2) im Jahre 1858 ausgewandert, das ist ein Jahr später als die Auswanderung der anderen Oelfkes. Bleibt noch die Frage, wer die Eltern von Dorothee Oelfke sind. Außerdem ist da die Frage, ob eine Verbindung zu den 1857 ausgewanderten Oelfkes besteht.--Madamchen 10:17, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) --Madamchen 12:31, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Caspar Oelfke, HCH Oelfke, Hermann Oelfke, siehe auch Punkt Passagierliste auf dieser Projektseite In der von Hartmut am 16. Januar 2008 gefundenen Passagierliste (Datenbestand, siehe Diskussionsseite Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke, Eintrag von Hartmut vom 16.01.2008) sind Oelfkes aufgeführt, deren Namen im Oelfke-Wiki noch unbekannt sind: * Caspar Oelfke, mit 30 Jahren 1857 ausgewandert. Herkunftsort: Fallingbostel * HCH Oelfke, mit 56 Jahren 1857 ausgewandert (Herkunftsort: unbekannt) * Hermann Oelfke, mit 29 Jahren 1857 ausgewandert (Herkunftsort: unbekannt) *Spekulation: Sind Caspar Oelfke und Hermann Oelfke eventuell Kinder von Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke? Ist mit HCH eventuell Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke gemeint? --Madamchen 10:22, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Auswanderer-Ergebnisliste Nachname Vorname Alter Jahr Herkunft OELFKE CASPAR 30 1857 UNBEKANNT OELFKE CHRISTOPH 31 1886 GERMANY OELFKE DOROTHEA 55 1857 FALLINGBOSTEL OELFKE DOROTHEA 21 1857 FALLINGBOSTEL OELFKE DOROTHEA 27 1858 UNBEKANNT OELFKE GRETCHEN 11 MONATE 1886 BREMEN OELFKE GUSTAV 2 1886 BREMEN OELFKE HCH. 56 1857 FALLINGBOSTEL OELFKE HEINRICH 2 1858 UNBEKANNT OELFKE HENRY 27 1885 VERDEN OELFKE HERMANN 29 1857 UNBEKANNT OELFKE JOHANNES 21 1904 VERDEN OELFKE MARIE 29 1886 BREMEN OELFKE MARIE 4 1886 BREMEN OELFKE SOPHIE 24 1857 UNBEKANNT Link zu der Passagierliste, aus der diese Daten stammen --Itau 21:36, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Heinrich Oelfke, Kolk, Wilhelm Oelfke, Hermann Oelfke * Heinrich Oelfke, Kolk, geb. 13.08.1881 in Kolk, gefallen am 13.09.1914 im Ersten Weltkrieg. Er war Unteroffizier. Seite 391 Buch "Die Heidmark". Wer sind seine Eltern und Großeltern?--Madamchen 12:52, 29. Dez 2007 (CET) * Wilhelm Oelfke * Hermann Oelfke Wer waren die Eltern, wer die Großeltern? Waren Heinrich, Wilhelm, Hermann (alle Kanonenfutter im Ersten Weltkrieg) Brüder? Tippfehler * Nicht vergessen: Seite Ilse Catharina Dorothee Oelfke ist zu ändern. Catharine wird am Ende mit "e" geschrieben.--Madamchen 16:37, 28. Dez 2007 (CET) Hartmut hat die Seite schon richtig gestellt. Wo lebte Catharine Sophie Oelfke? * Catharine Sophie Oelfke, geboren 1834 in Oerbke, gestorben 1891 in Oerbke, Schwester des Johann Peter Jacob Oelfke, Häusling auf Lührenhof in Oerbke. War sie verheiratet? Wo lebte sie? Hatte sie Kinder?--Madamchen 14:36, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) Hartmut hatte einen Datenbestand von Passagierlisten gefunden(siehe Diskussionsseite Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke, Einträge vom 16.01.2008). Verzeichnet ist dort eine Sophie Oelfke, die 1857 im Alter von 24 Jahren in die USA auswanderte. Ist diese Auswanderin die Catharine Sophie Oelfke?--Madamchen 10:15, 17. Jan 2008 (CET) Martin Oelfke - wer ist Stammvater der Soltauer Oelfkes? * Martin Oelfke, geboren 1642, gestorben 1682, auch genannt Röders, verheiratet mit Catharina Feldmann, ein Kind: Martin Oelfke jun. Wohnte in Soltau im damaligen Preussen. Frage: Ist er ein Abkömmling vom Oelfkenhof. Hintergrund der Frage: In der Familiendatenbank Soltau steht, dass dieser Oelfke auch Röders genannt wird. Hannelore hatte davon geschrieben, dass die Oelfkes auf Oelfkenhof auch Röders genannt wurden. Dieser Martin wohnte mit seiner Catharina in Soltau. Als Beerdigungsstätte ist Grabstein Nr. 43 (Röders vermerkt, damit ist wohl Friedhof Soltau gemeint?--Madamchen 13:24, 15. Dez 2007 (CET) In USA * Erica Oelfke * Alissa Oelfke: Siehe Anzeige ihrer Versicherungsagentur, gibt sogar, wie in den USA üblich, ihren Umsatz bekannt: Link zur Firma der Alissa Oelfke --Itau 22:08, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Cord Heinrich Oelfke und Sohn * Cord Heinrich Oelfke: Mit ihm erlosch die männliche Blutlinie auf dem Oelfkenhof. Zu klären ist, in welchem Jahr er den Hof übernahm und in welchem Jahr er starb.--Madamchen 14:36, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) * Hans Heinrich Oelfke, Sohn des Cord Heinrich Oelfke: War er wirklich nach seinem Erbverzicht des Oelfkenhofes dann Häusling in Oerbke? Das derzeit genannte Jahr des Beginns der Oelfke-Häuslinge auf Lührenhof kann nicht stimmen, da Hans Heinrich Oelfke in dem Jahr erst elf Jahre alt war. Was ist mit dem Heuer-Hof, von dem seine erste Frau stammte?--Madamchen 14:36, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) Heißt der Sohn von Cord Heinrich Oelfke womöglich Hans Hinrich Oelfke, siehe Buch "Die Heidmark", Seite 357, Kirchenbuchauszug. 12. Mai 1788: Ehestiftung Hans Hinrich Oelfke und Anna Hedewig Ebeling, Oerbke. --Madamchen 15:07, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) In dem Buch "Die Heidmark" ist auf den Seiten 356 und 257 die Rede von dem Anerben Hans Hinrich Oelfke. Demnach haben wir unsere Seite Hans Herinich Oelfke auf Hans Hinrich Oelfke umzustellen--Madamchen 15:12, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) Siehe Seite 372 "Die Heidmark": Hans Heinrich Oelfke scheint nicht Hans Hinrich Oelfke vom Oelfkenhof zu sein. Es scheint einen Hans Heinrich Oelfke und eine weitere Person Hans Hinrich Oelfke zu geben--Madamchen 15:16, 16. Dez 2007 (CET) Klärung (na ja: zu geschätzten 80 Prozent) Es ist davon auszugehen dass Hans Heinrich Oelfke und Hans Hinrich Oelfke ein und dieselbe Person ist --Madamchen 20:08, 27. Dez 2007 (CET) Eltern von Kurt Heinrich Oelfke Kurt Heinrich Oelfke, der 1857 in die USA nach Minnesota auswanderte: Sind seine Eltern wirklich Heinrich Jurgen Oelfke und Dorothea Katherine Oelfke, geb. Bartels? In den bisher vorliegenden Unterlagen und Informationen ist immer nur von einer Tochter Chaterine Ilse, die mit einem Elling verheiratet war, die Rede. Für die Herkunft von Kurt Heinrich Oelfke ist keine Quelle zu finden.--Madamchen 08:21, 28. Dez 2007 (CET) Ist geklärt.--Madamchen 11:12, 12. Jan 2008 (CET) Wer und wann auf dem Oelfkenhof? Siehe Inschriften auf dem Oelfkenhof: * Kort Hinrich Oelfke Anno 1650 Ilse Marie Wehrs * Kort Hinrich Oelfke Anno 1755 Auguste Tanken Sind diese beiden Kort Hinrich Erben des Oelfkenhofes? Fehlen sie in der aufgeführten Geschlechterreihe? Ist der Kort Hinrich aus anno 1755 vielleicht der Cord Heinrich Oelfke?--Madamchen 09:21, 17. Dez 2007 (CET) Anna Magdalena & Co. Laut Familiendatenbank Soltau lebte die * Anna Magdalena Oelfke im 18 Jahrhundert * Name des Ehemannes nicht bekannt. * Drei Geschwister: * Jasper Oelfke, geboren 1736 * Margarethe Oelfke, geboren 1738 * Peter Oelfke, geboren 1741 * Die Eltern der Anna Magdalena: * Hans Hinrich Oelfke, geboren 1703 in Harber, Soltau * Isabe Magdalena Röders Stammt Anna Magdalena womöglich vom Oelfkenhof? Die Namen der Geschwister Jasper, Margarethe und Peter (ein Peter war der Bruder vom Oelfkenhof-Erben Cord) könnten darauf hindeuten.--Madamchen 12:51, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) Zu Anna Magdalena Oelfke heißt es in der Familiendatenbank Soltau weiter: * Es gibt ähnliche Personen im OFB Vegesack: Anna Lucie Oelfke, geb. 1788 in Verden (Aller), gestorben 04.01.1864 in Vegesack Anna Sophie Conradine Oelfke, vor 1871 in Gessemünde * Es gibt ähnliche Personen im OFB Neuenkirchen: Anna Maria Oelfke Anna Maria Elsbeth Oelfke in Kolk bei Walsrode * Es gibt ähnliche Personen im OFB Rotenburg (Wümme): Anna Dorothee Elisabeth Oelfke, geb. 02.03.1815 in Neuenkirchen (Soltau-Fallingbostel), gestorben ..?? Anna Sophie Elsbeth Oelfke, geb. 26.10.1812 in Neuenkirchen (Soltau-Fallingbostel), gestorben in Rotenburg im Jahr .......?? Christine Elisabeth Oelfke, auch genannt Oehlken Laut Familiendatenbank Soltau lebte * Christine Elisabeth Küster, geb. Oelfke, auch genannt Oehlken, geboren 1755. Sie verstarb am 09.03.1836 in Oberndorfmark. Sie wurde 81 Jahre alt. Als Beruf wird angegeben: aus Uetzingen - Bäuerin. Sie war verheiratet mit: * Cordt Hinrich Küster, geboren 1756 in Osterbostel, gestorben 1816 in Osterbostel * Heirat soll 1781 gewesen sein * Als Kinder werden genannt: * Anna Magdalena Küster, geboren 1785 in Osterbostel, gestorben 1845 in Oerbke * Carsten Hinrich Küster, geboren 1799 in Oberndorfmark, gesorben 1864 in Oberndorfmark * Als Eltern der Christine Elisabeth werden genannt: * Jürgen Carl Oelfke, Hauswirt zu Uetzingen * Dorothee Margarethe Oelfke, geb. Fuhrhop Frage: Gibt es eine Verbindung zum Oelfkenhof in Oerbke--Madamchen 07:25, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) Haben diese Personen eine Verbindung zum Oelfkenhof in Oerbke?--Madamchen 07:13, 21. Dez 2007 (CET) Ilse Oelfke * Ilse Oelfke, verheiratet mit Henry Elling * Kind: Catharina Elling, geboren 1866 in Minnesta Ist diese Person identisch mit Ilse Catharina Elling?--Madamchen 10:39, 23. Dez 2007 (CET) Oelfkes in Soltau * Woher stammen die Oelfkes, die zum Teil auch Röders genannt werden, aus Soltau? Stammen auch die vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ab?--Madamchen 10:38, 23. Dez 2007 (CET) * Der Vorname Jasper war auf dem Oelfkenhof in Oerbke verbreitet. Auch bei den Soltauer Oelfkes kommt dieser Vorname nach meiner Erinnerung Ende des 16. Jahrhunderts vor. Ist hier die Verbindung zu finden? Es ist doch stark zu vermuten, dass die Soltauer Oelfkes vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke gekommen sind.--Itau 11:53, 23. Feb 2008 (CET) Der Oelfkenhof in Verden Es gibt einen Oelfkenhof in Verden an der Aller. Ist das auch noch Verwandtschaft der Oelfkes aus der Heidmark? *Der Oelfkenhof in Verden an der Aller :Rätselhaft. Das muss geklärt werden. Party2hearty 16:54, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) Ein Oelfke als Gastwirt in Verden (Aller) Familiendatenbank Soltau: * Johann Diedrich Oelfke, Gastwirt in Verden * Keine Angabe zu Eltern, Geschwistern, Ehefrau * Keine Geburts- und Sterbedaten * Kind: Charlotte Lucia Oelfke Wo stammt er her, der Johann Diedrich Oelfke? In der Familiendatenbank Soltau finde ich ihn nun nicht mehr. Ein Blatt der Familiendatenbank Soltau tauchte aber auf, als ich im Internet surfte, ich glaube in dem Zusammenhang, als ich eine Marlene Oelfke bei google fand. --Madamchen 09:26, 27. Dez 2007 (CET) Hat womöglich der Hinrich Oelfke aus Ützingen den Oelfkenhof in Verden (Aller), Ortsteil Eitze, begründet?--Itau 09:22, 27. Feb 2008 (CET) Abbauerstelle Nummer 25 in Oerbke Im Jahre 1913 errichtet Heinrich Oelfke die Abbauerstelle Nummer 25 in Oerbke mit 42 ar. Wer ist dieser Heinrich Oelfke? Quelle: Die Heidmark, Seite 379, rechte Spalte, drittletzter Absatz --Madamchen 16:50, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) Problem: Ist dieser Abbauerstelle womöglich von Heinrich Friedrich Hermann Oelfke erworben worden, dem ich die Abbauerstelle Nummer 23 zugoedorndet hatte, weil in dem Buch "Die Heidmark" von Hermann Oelfke die Rede war?--Madamchen 16:56, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) Den Krieg überlebt Auf den Seiten 349 und 350 im Buch "Die Heidmark" führt der Autor Stuhlmacher das Kriegsgefallenendenkmal mit den Namen der aus oerbke stammenden Gefallenen auf. Er nennt auch drei "Veteranen", die den Krieg überlebt haben. Darunter ist der Häusling Peter Oelfke. Oelfke-Auswanderer nach Amerika Auf der Seite 352 "Die Heidmark" ist eine Liste von Leuten abgderuckt, die von Oerbke aus nach Amerika ausgewandert sind. Dabei ist auch: * Häusling Heinrich Oelfke (56) mit Frau, geb. Bartels (55) und Tochter Dorothee (21) aus Jettebruch. Ausgewandert 1857. Ist das der Auswanderer, den wir schon kennen, der von Hannover auswanderte? Gehörte Jettebruch zu Oerbke? --Madamchen 17:22, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) : Das würde übereinstimmen mit der Passagierliste von Harti. Die Frau ist ne geborene Bartels, das Alter der Eltern stimmen überein, lediglich das Alter der Tochter nicht, aber das könnte ein Lese-/Tippfehler sein... Julchen 15:41, 7. Jan 2008 (CET) :: Bingo. Dann könnt ihr mir jetzt alle glauben, dass dieser Heinrich Oelfke aus Oerbke abstammt, obwohl er in Obergrünhagen geboren wurde. Das Alter der Tochter auf der Passagierliste könnte eine 21 sein, auch das passt. Wir können sie als Tochter des Heinrich Jurgen zu den Akten nehmen. --Party2hearty 15:53, 7. Jan 2008 (CET) Yes, Sir, ich glaube jetzt.--Madamchen 16:56, 7. Jan 2008 (CET) Jettebruch gehört zu Dorfmark. Uschi Oelfke auf dem Kolkhof, Vollhof Nr. 4 In der Bauernreihe für den Kolkhof steht: * 1801 Casten Heinrich Oelfke - Zwischenwirt durch Einheirat Wo kam er her? Quelle: Die Heidmark, Seite 406 --Madamchen 17:33, 26. Dez 2007 (CET) Eine Marlene Oelfke in den USA Es gibt eine Marlene Oelfke in den USA * Marlene Oelfke in google Marie Ilse Oelfke Es lebte eine *Marie Ilse Oelfke, geboren 1746 in Krelingen *Heiratet 1766 Johann Carsten Wehrs,geboren 1732 in Krelingen, Hauswirt in Krelingen *Wo stammte sie her? Gab es einen Oelfke-Stamm in Krelingen? * Datenblatt in Ortsfamilienbücher soltau Oelfke-Stamm aus Ützingen Wer sind Stammvater und -mutter des Oelfke-Stammes aus Ützingen?--Madamchen 11:58, 30. Dez 2007 (CET) Oelfkes in Hannover, Hamburg, Bremen, Oldenburg .... Zur Info: Es gibt Oelfkes in Walsrode, in Bremen, Hannover, Hamburg, Oldenburg, Bomlitz, Soltau, Verden und ... und ... und .., jedenfalls laut "Das Örtliche".--Madamchen 11:58, 30. Dez 2007 (CET) Oelfke-Erbhof in Wenzingen (Richard Oelfke) Lohmann's Hof In dem Buch "Der Kreis Fallingbostel", Autor: Lehrer Hans Stuhlmacher, Schneheide, Buch erschienen im Jahre 1935, ist auf Seite 277, unten rechts, ein Hof abgebildet. Darunter steht: "Lohmann's Hof - Wenzingen - Erbhof Richard Oelfke. Das Geschlecht Oelfke sitzt seit Generationen auf dem Hofe." Gehören diese Oelfkes auch noch zum Stamme unserer Heidmark-Oelfkes? Wo liegt überhaupt Wenzingen? Übrigens ein sehr schöner Hof, offenbar mitten im Walde gelegen. Gehört Wenzingen womöglich zu Ützingen? Dann hätten wir die Abstammung der Oelfes aus Ützingen gefunden. --Madamchen 15:12, 30. Dez 2007 (CET) Ja, Wenzingen gehört zu Ützingen. Wären nun noch Stammvater und Stammmutter der dortigen Oelfkes zu ermitteln.--Madamchen 10:00, 31. Dez 2007 (CET) --Madamchen 15:53, 12. Jan 2008 (CET Wie platzt der Knoten? Wie ist zu ermitteln, welche Oelfke-Stämme noch vom Oelfkenhof abstammen? Da wären wie folgt: * Ützingen, Wenzingen, (Lohmann's Hof, Besitzer um 1935: Richard Oelfke) * Kolk * Martin Oelfke - Oelfkes in Soltau (mit dem Eingeben der Daten all der Soltauer Oelfkes warte ich mal ab, bis wir wissen, ob es eine Verbindung zu unseren Ostheidmark-Oelfkes gibt) * Oelfkenhof in Verden, heute in Besitz einer Familie Heemsoth * Oelfkes in Bremen und Bremen-Vegesack sowie Bremen-Blumenthal: Stammen die vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ab?--Madamchen 10:02, 18. Jan 2008 (CET) * Oelfkes seit dem 19. Jahrhundert in Soltau: Stammen die vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke ab?--Madamchen 10:03, 18. Jan 2008 (CET) Weiter gibt es noch viele Fragen * Wer heiratete vom Hof Obergrünhagen auf andere Höfe ein? * Wer ist Unbekannt Oelfke, warum ist der Vorname so schwierig zu ermitteln? Unbekannt ist gefunden. Hat Hartmut gefunden.--Madamchen 15:53, 12. Jan 2008 (CET) * Wer sind die drei oder mehr Geschwister von August Oelfke sen.? Die Rede ist immer davon, dass August Oelfke sen. das vierte Kind seiner Eltern gewesen ist. Namen der Geschwister hat Hartmut im Kirchenbuchamt gefunden.--Madamchen 15:53, 12. Jan 2008 (CET) Könnten wir nicht eine ABM-Stelle schaffen und staatliches Geld für Ahnenforschung irgendwo beantragen? Dann könnten wir stundenlang alte Kirchenbücher durchforsten lassen.--Madamchen 15:49, 1. Jan 2008 (CET) : Ja, genau. An einen vollzeitlich Beschäftigten hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Aber wir haben ja noch Zeit, keinen Termindruck. Irmtraut, du hattest kürzlich das Kirchenbuchamt in Hannover erwähnt, gute Sache, das werde ich mal aufsuchen. Die Anlegung dieser Seite als Merkzettel war übrigens eine prima Idee. --Party2hearty 14:50, 7. Jan 2008 (CET) Hallo, Hartmut, wenn Du das Kirchenbuchamt aufsuchst: Würdest Du mal nachsehen, welche Kinder vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke im 15., 16. und 17. Jahrhundert wo eingeheiratet haben? Vielleicht ist ja auch noch was aus dem 14. Jahrhundert zu finden. Es könnte ja sein, dass der Ützinger Stamm und weitere Oelfke-Stamme so zu finden sind. Toll wäre es auch, wenn Du nach der Abstammung der ollen Oma und ihres Mannes schaust. Gruss--Madamchen 09:29, 8. Jan 2008 (CET) Die Lücken in der Familiendatenbank Soltau * So vollständig ist die Familiendatenbank Soltau leider nicht. Bei Kothe in Oberndorfmark zum Beispiel ist nur der eine Sohn genannt, alle anderen Geschwister fehlen. Zu der Familie Meyer auf dem Leitzmannshof in Vierde ist gar nichts zu finden. Und die Hambruchs aus Vierde existieren in der Familiendatenbank Soltau auch nicht.--Madamchen 19:36, 3. Jan 2008 (CET) Oelfken Hof in Mittelstendorf Der Autor von "Die Heidmark" berichtet auf Seite 93 von einer Viehzählung und von "roten Kühen", die dabei gezählt wurden. Die Rede ist vom "oelfken Hof" in Mittestendorf. Was meint der Autor damit? Einen weiteren Oelfken Hof?--Madamchen 20:09, 7. Jan 2008 (CET) Hermann Oelfke in Ahlden In Ahlden hat Hermann Oelfke gelebt, vermißt im Zweiten Weltkrieg. Seinen Namen kennen wir offenbar noch nicht. Siehe Gedenktafel: Gedenktafel in Ahlden --Madamchen 14:38, 13. Jan 2008 (CET) Friedhof in Bremen-Blumenthal, Grabsteine Oelfke Grabstelle Bremen-Blumenthal Oelfkes in Lübeck * Oelkes in Lübeck Besteht eine Verbindung der Oelfkes in Lübeck zum Oelfkenhof in Oerbke oder zum Hof Obergrünhagen?--Madamchen 11:43, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Oelfkes in der GenWiki Hier eine Information: Es gibt einen Familienforscher, der über die Oelfkes in Bremen-Vegesack und in Verden forscht. Ist der GenWiki zu entnehmen. Gab keine Antwort auf eine e-mail-Kontaktaufnahme. --Madamchen 12:51, 20. Jan 2008 (CET) Buchtipps zum Thema Heidmark Buchtipps, gefunden bei Gruenhagen-Chronik --Madamchen 17:25, 16. Jan 2008 (CET) Never ending Story: Oelfkes in Australien Auch in Australien gibt es Oelfkes. Wie kamen sie da hin? Stammen sie vom Oelfkenhof in Oerbke oder von Hof Obergrünhagen? Infos bei anestry --Itau 19:52, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Sorry, der Link führt in die USA. Versuche, die Oelfkes in Australien im Internet wieder zu finden. --Itau 20:30, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Passagierliste USA-Auswanderung Hier sind noch Oelfkes bei den Auswanderern, die in der Oelfke-Wiki noch unbekannt sind: Passagierliste von Oelfke-Auswanderern Siehe auch Punkt 4 dieser Projektseite.--Itau 20:05, 25. Jan 2008 (CET) Geborene Oelfke in Malaysia Eine Oelfke in der fernen Welt Oelfke, Joy - Geboren in Malaysia, Joy hat eine Belastung für die SE Asien. Ihre Hochschule Kapitel des International Justice Mission führte sie in die Welt der Menschenrechte und der sozialen Gerechtigkeit. Using cross cultural experiences and work with marginalized populations in the US, she inspires the church to rise to God's call to "seek justice" (Is.1:17). Mit Cross-kulturellen Erfahrungen und die Arbeit mit marginalisierten Bevölkerungsgruppen in den USA, sie inspiriert die Kirche zu Gott zu erheben die Forderung nach "Gerechtigkeit suchen" (Is.1: 17 Der christliche Oelfke Informationen zu einem Oelfke, der sich für das Wort Gottes interessiert --Itau 13:59, 27. Jan 2008 (CET) W. Oelfke, Dorfmark, gefallen im Ersten Weltkrieg Gefallenendenkmal Dorfmark Deutsches Geschlechterbuch Info: Es gibt ein "Deutsches Geschlechterbuch", siehe Infos bei Wikipedia. Ob da auch Oelfkes erwähnt sind? --Itau 20:07, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) Siehe auch Bibliothek Humboldt-Universität Berlin --Itau 20:10, 31. Jan 2008 (CET) Ilse Marie Oelfke * Laut der Webseite eines Karsten Kampert hat die Ilse Marie Oelfke aus Idsingen anno 1735 geheiratet. Kam sie vom Oelfkenhof? Siehe: *Website Kampert Kategorie:Projektseite Grabsteine in Bremen * Grabsteine von Oelfkes in Bremen Grabsteine Friedhof Lunsen * Grabsteine Oelfke, Friedhof Lunsen--Itau 21:57, 14. Feb 2008 (CET) Marita Oelfke, geb. Petersen * Traueranzeige Hamburger Abendblatt --Itau 21:57, 14. Feb 2008 (CET) Noch einmal Grabsteine Friedhof Lunsen * Unbekannt Oelfke-Grabstein Jennifer Oelfke * Jennifer Oelfke auf You Tube] --Itau 22:30, 14. Feb 2008 (CET) Eine Oelfke am Amtsgericht Celle * Link zu einer Google-Seite : Das war die Lexi, damals noch am Familiengericht in Celle, heut' in Hannover... Gruß Julchen 21:14, 25. Feb 2008 (CET) Der Benjamin Oelfke Hier ist was über Benjamin Oelfke (zu welcher Oelfke-family gehört er denn?) Benjamin Oelfke Kuddelmuddel in Soltau Nur zur Erinnerung der Userin: Wo gehören diese Enkelkinder hin? GROSSKINDER= Hans Hinrich Oelfke Anna Engel Hebenbrock geb. Oelfke Margarethe Wallmann geb. Oelfke Ilse Magdalena Weber Hans Christoph Weber David Weber Dieterich Lüders Hans Heinrich Lüders Anna Margarethe Lüders Catharina Magdalene Hellwinkel Anna Engel Hellwinkel Maria Hellwinkel Catharina Margarethe Hellwinkel Hedwig Hellwinkel Ilse Magdalene Hellwinkel Anna Magdalene Tietjen Catharina Margarethe Tietjen Catharina Engel Tietjen Anna Magdalena Tietjen Wilhelm Tiejten Jacob Wrogemann Maria Wrogemann Jasper Wrogenmann Hinrich Christoph Drewes Hans Jürgen Drewes Levin Jacob Drewes Hans Peter Drewes Anmerkung: Die Enkeltöchter sind mit ihrem Geburtsnamen genannt| }} --Itau 12:57, 23. Feb 2008 (CET)